cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Ageatii
Ageatii is as strong as the world is. He spends most of his time sleeping in the Middle Realm underground and has a tendency to fall ill when nature is under attack. He has influence over the health and physical well being of all living things. Avatars: Poes, Ents, Mountains, Bacteria Followers: Iktoa'ak'o'ya-Reed Woman Monuments: Spirit Temple, various small shrines built by farmers Cleft Origin Stories: A Folktale From Ageatii to the Trees I used to live in an ocean world with some small islands. I don't remember our tribe name - I don't remember my island name. We were getting diseases with no names. We consumed too much and all our land was foul. They sent some of us to find a new home. The same thing already happened many times. My grandmother found the new home in the past. I wanted to find it. I wanted to save my people. I found a place. I found a place with a friend but he didn't want to share it with the tribe. He said they would use up every island until there was no more place to sleep above water. He kept talking about what was right for the people and what was right for the world. He wanted to save the world. He knew I wanted to go back. He didn't want me to go back. He didn't want me to leave him so I killed him. My hands were bloody but I don't remember killing him. I loved him. I loved him but I could smell his flesh on my palms. I thought of the islands and the people and I felt sick. I thought of his words and the scent of his death and I tasted something. I had vomitted. I went back to the ocean alone this time on the boat. I didn't want to go back and I didn't want to stay. I needed a sign. I felt tired as I waited on the still waters. I almost slept above the water but it was not comfortable. I dreamt a nightmare of a squall in the form of a serpent. The serpent swallowed me as it ravaged my island. The oceans became red and they screeched and rumbled. When I opened my eyes the sky was black and power of the gods roared and flashed against the dark clouds. I was at the edge of an enormous whirlpool and I was about to descend in a spiral into it. I couldn't escape. I couldn't escape and I was going to die. The current was strong and I fell off the boat and I saw the terror in the eyes of the sea monsters. I saw myself through the water and I thought of the islands and the people. I thought of who we were and I felt sick. I thought of him and wanted to sleep. Then I saw the bottom. I touched the ground but I could fall through it. The ocean was falling through it. It was a hole as black and vast as the sky. I fell through it. Now I could sleep. --- Then the world was still. And there was no more water then. No more clouds or streams or ocean. All the plants and trees and flowers - they all dried up and started to blow away in the wind. The people and animals were thirsty. They were starving. 'STATS' Level 106 HP: 9999999999999999999999999999 MP: 9999 MV: 10 Abilities: Rainbow: 60 MP - Magic spell that combines the powers of all innates Boundless Wall: 10 MP - Immunization from all physical attacks Eternal Barrier: 10 MP - Immunization from all magical attacks Restore: 10 MP - Remove all status ailments and gain immunity from them Endurance: 1 MP - Restores 99999999999999999999999999 HP to self Life Stream: 30 MP - Target living entity dies Immaculate Conception: 0 MP - Requires prayer on behalf of target Auto Skills: Nature Empathy: Restore MP faster in healthier lands Worldly Empathy: If the planet is destroyed, Ageatii's maximum HP is 10. Category:Immortals